Nice One!
by SuperSaiyain79
Summary: Izuku likes to scooter around cheering on heroes and while he doesn't know it, they notice. Based on that one tiktok with the kid who scooters alongside those teens
1. Chapter 1

**"Nice one!"**

A small smile appeared on the Midnights face as she subdued the villain, drop kicking him into the ground. Despite not seeing who it was, the hero already had a good idea of just who exactly was the one to yell such a compliment to her.

* * *

**"Nice one!"**

Best Jeanist had just saved a woman from falling off a burning building with his threads, and while the crowd watching was already cheering him on, that familiar voice who had yelled out to him only caused him to feel even better about saving this woman.

* * *

**"Nice one!"**

Eraserhead still had no idea how this kid was able to find him at night given he was an underground hero, and no one was supposed to know about him, but he'll admit it was nice to hear the kid compliment him for taking down that gang of traffickers

"Wait a sec… how did you get in this abandoned warehouse?!" Eraserhead yelled out.

"Uh… bye Eraserhead."

Before Eraserhead could catch his personal cheerleader, the boy rode away from the scene on his scooter out of reach.

* * *

"Nice one!"

All Might had received many compliments from civilians before but for some reason that little green haired boy riding on his scooter cheering for him only made him fight harder against these villains.

"This is for you scooter boy!"

* * *

"Okay is anyone gonna tell me who the hell that kid who pops up at all our fights is or am I just gonna have to find out myself?" Best Jeanist said.

"That damn kid somehow manages to appear at everyone of my fights and then escapes from me on his All Might scooter." The underground hero says annoyed.

"You too! He's so fast for a scrawny little kid, but he's so damn adorable right?" Midnight squealed. "I took down a robbery, while no one was around but out of nowhere I hear- "

"**Nice one!**" the surrounding heroes' cheer in unison.

"Yes! I felt like the number one hero." Midnight said.

"When that kid's around we are his number one hero." Eraserhead deadpanned.

* * *

Izuku was scootering around town hoping to catch sight of a villain fight and cheer them on like he usually did. Being called a Deku and having no friends thanks to Kacchan gave him a lot of free time to search for his favorite heroes and hope to see them fighting.

At first his mom was wary of him being on the front lines at villain fights but after buying him his scooter so he could have a fast get away she was no longer that worried about him getting hurt.

* * *

_That was a lie, she was still very worried about him, but she figured with a scooter he might have a better chance of getting out of harm's way. _

_Okay that was a lie too. She knew he still had the same chance of getting hurt, probably even higher but she wanted to make up for telling him he couldn't be a hero and while this probably wasn't the best way seeing his smile when she showed him the scooter she got for him was worth it. She's still worried he might get hurt though._

* * *

However, this All Might themed scooter did help Izuku in his getaways. Every time, right before the fight was about to end, he would cheer for the hero he was watching then scooter away to the next fight. So far, he's had a hundred percent success rate for never getting hurt.

All while being unaware of the impact his cheering was having on the heroes.

* * *

Izuku had just witnessed Nighteye and his sidekicks finish off several villains in the middle of Tokyo's shopping district while safely securing the hostages they were holding. The whole time Izuku was hypnotized by the fluid movements of each hero, every punch kick and take down was flawless.

Once he saw the heroes had finished their job, he would never distract them while fighting, he immediately yelled his signature phrase to Nighteye and the others.

**"Nice one!"**

* * *

Nighteye immediately turned around to see a green haired boy shoot a thumbs up in his and his sidekicks' direction, then immediately scooter off, most likely to another hero fight.

He was so going to rub this in the other heroes faces.

* * *

Seeing that the heroes had heard him, Izuku scootered off to where Ryukyu the dragoon hero was supposed to be fighting. He couldn't wait to witness this fight.

"Sir!" Lemillion yelled with a bright smile. "Was that who I think it was?!"

"Did...did we just meet _him_ Sir Nighteye?" Bubble girl said awestruck.

Sir fixed his glasses, proud at his and his sidekicks' achievement. "Hmm, it seems we did. We have achieved what most heroes have only dreamed of Bubble girl, and Lemillion. We have been complimented by the Scootering hero fanboy."

Lemillion and Bubble girl couldn't wait to tell their friends about this.

* * *

"No way, he actually shot you a thumbs up?! I've only heard him say nice one to me." Midnight whined.

Sir Nighteye and his sidekicks couldn't help but have the smuggest looks on their faces.

"Well he was actually at my fight today too. Heard him cheer me on. You guys are right you feel like a million bucks after the kids compliments you." Ryukyu says.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. He saw me take down a villain running away and yelled, Nice one! Then pumped his fist in the air. I'm pretty sure he filled up my energy reserves." Nejire chattered.

"You...got to see him fist pump the air." Everyone said.

"Lucky bastard." Midnight grumbled.

"Midnight!" Eraser head said.

"No, no, Midnights right." Ryukyu says. "Nejire is indeed a lucky bastard."

Nejire stared at hero mentor speechless.

"Alright, we gotta find out who this kid is." All Might orders.

* * *

**Author's note**

**I saw that tiktok with the kid who follows those teens skateboarding while he's on his scooter and immediately thought of Izuku following Heroes doing this. It'll take me a while to figure out part 2. As always comment like and follow please.**


	2. Izuku's weekend

Izuku liked to go to the skate park on the weekends while taking a break from watching hero fights. Now don't get him wrong, this doesn't mean if he happened to see a fight occur on his way to the skate park or in front of him, he wouldn't cheer them on but during the weekends he doesn't actively look for them because, well, even he needs a day off from being a fanboy.

Little did he know the heroes took notice of this.

* * *

"Somethings off." Midnight mumbled as she dropped kicked another villain.

"YEAAAAAAAAHH…I sense it too." Present Mic yelled distracting another villain.

* * *

"That was sick." a young voice said.

Izuku couldn't help the smile appearing on his face as he successfully managed a nose pivot. He had been working on it for the past two weeks and had just successfully pulled it off in front of a little kid with a red hat with horns.

"Thanks! I've been working on it for a while. Do you like to scooter too?" Izuku asked.

"Hmm. Yeah. But I can't do anything like that." The young boy mumbled, still in awe at Izuku's scootering skills. Much to Izuku's joy, he too had an All Might scooter.

"It's taken me a while to learn how to do these kinda tricks, but I can help you with some easier ones, if you're not busy that is?" Izuku said.

"Yeah, I got time. My parents are busy working so I'm here with a babysitter." The younger boy said, pointing to a woman with white hair, flecks of red sprinkled throughout and glasses. Said woman immediately jumped up from the bench she was sitting on reading and hurried over to the younger boy once she saw him pointing to her.

"Kota, you're not supposed to talk to strangers."

"Tch, he's not a stranger, he's cool. He just did this sick move on his scooter and said he'd teach me how to do some too, Fuyumi-chan."

The girl bit her lip in thought, as she eyed the older boy. At first glance he looked harmless with his All Might scooter and his "I riot, you riot, we all riot for Crimson Riot" shirt. Once she saw the boy's blinding smile, she knew she couldn't say no.

"Okay fine" Fuyumi sighed, "But stay near me okay, and I'm Fuyumi Todoroki by the way."

"I'm Izuku Midoriya but you can call me Deku! Thank you for letting Kota skate with me." Izuku said bowing. Izuku couldn't help the happiness that flowed through him at the prospect of scootering with someone else, even if they were a few years younger than him. Usually it was just him alone since no one wanted to hang out with him, so having Kota with him today only made it more awesome.

For some reason though, the older girls last name sounded oddly familiar, but for the life of him he couldn't recall why. Shrugging the thought away he led Kota away to begin their lessons.

The girl looked at Izuku weirdly when he announced his nickname simply ignoring it as a random nickname. "Okay then. Well, you two have fun but don't get hurt!" she yelled as they scootered off.

"You got it!" the boys yelled back.

And so, began Kota's first lesson with Deku, unbeknownst to Izuku he was teaching the son of his favorite heroes' duo, while in front of Endeavors daughter.

* * *

"Wait a second." Edgeshot said, while holding a villain up by their collar. "Something's missing here."

In the middle of Musutafu Edgeshot, Best Jeanist and Mirko were just finishing up fighting supposed members of the Yakuza trying to rob a support company. While they were thankful for the crowd cheering, they felt something was off. Even the police seemed to have noticed it.

"Hey…where's that fanboy with the scooter who says good one?" one of the officers ask.

"It's nice one! And…I'm not quite sure." Edgeshot said, slightly down that he wasn't here to witness his fight. The scooter fanboy has yet to compliment him on one of his fights and let's just say he was very jealous of everyone else who had been.

"Hmm, I think I'm going to take off early." Best Jeanist sighed. "I'll have my sidekicks take over for me." For some reason he just wasn't feeling up to fighting, it seemed not having scooter fanboy to cheer him on was slightly depressing.

All around Japan many heroes were feeling that same empty feeling. They just couldn't get into the mood without having that weird kid yelling out cheering for them. Of course, they knew it was wrong of them to feel this way, being a hero was about saving people and keeping the country safe, but that nerdy boy just kinda makes you feel like the number one hero when you hear him cheering you on.

As it turns out since Izuku, otherwise known by the heroes as Scooter hero fanboy had started cheering them on crime rates had begun to drop by a huge margin. Heroes just felt more energized while fighting when Izuku was around.

* * *

Meanwhile at a skatepark.

"Nice one Kota!"

Kota had just done a simple bunny hop on his scooter and despite it being such a simple trick the boy felt like a pro skater already, thanks to Deku cheering him on.

"Thanks…Deku." Kota couldn't help but blush at the praise from Izuku. Even if the trick he did was nothing to talk about, the way Deku cheered him on made him feel awesome.

"No problem, a little more practice and you'll being doing pro tricks in no time." Izuku smiled. From afar Fuyumi watched the older boy cheer on Kota smiling. Somehow just with the help of his cheering he was able to get Kota to smile more times than she could ever remember seeing, unfortunately their time together was about to end.

"Kota, it's time for us to go." Fuyumi said sadly.

"Aww, but-"

"Kota." Fuyumi said.

"Go on Kota, I'll be here next weekend if you wanna come back!" Izuku said happily.

Kota smiled at the boy nodding, "Okay!" Scootering off to his babysitter in hopes of seeing the older boy again to hang out some more.

* * *

"Alright, so if he was last seen Friday in Hosu during Ingenium's high speed chase, and then a few hours later was cheering on Manual, then that must mean he lives near there, right?" Present Mic asked.

"Sounds logical. Native said he saw him at one of his fights too. No one travels that far just to witness a few fights unless they live there." Aizawa said.

In the middle of a conference room sat numerous heroes discussing the disappearance of their scootering fanboy. It was worrying to them that he hadn't showed up at all the past two days for any of their fights, and there were quite a few of them this weekend.

"But I heard that most of his appearances were around Musutafu! So, wouldn't that mean he lives around there? What if he just travels around on his scooter but lives there? Huh, huh, huh?!" Nejire said jumping up and down.

"That makes sense, right Sir!" Mirio yelled.

Sir fixed his glasses before looking back at the heroes. "That is plausible Nejire, but I received news from the Wild Wild Pussy cats that he was seen in the Beasts Forests cheering them on while they were training apparently."

"Hold up, how'd the kid get away on a scooter on that type of terrain?" Aizawa asked bewildered.

"Get this, kid was on an All Might mountain bike apparently." Gang Orca chuckled.

"Alright as soon as we find out who this kid is, we're taking him shopping for other hero merchandise." Midnight deadpanned.

"Oh, I don't know, I think the boys taste in hero merch is just fine." All Might said grinning.

"Shut it All Might." Aizawa and numerous others said.

"Anyways, as I was saying, since he made it there, he must live next to the mountains." Sir explained. "But also close enough to the city that he has easy access to transportation to Hosu, Musutafu and any other place in Japan."

The heroes jumped up in excitement. This was there biggest lead since scooter fanboy had shown up near Fat Gums agency.

"This is great! So now we just need the Pussycats to search the mountains for him while we have a few other heroes search near the city by transportations!" All Might cheered.

"To Scooter Fanboy!" the heroes yelled.

* * *

Izuku paused in his eating, in his small apartment, in Musutafu, not near the mountains, where he lived with his mother as he felt a shiver run down his spine. "Someone's talking about me" Izuku said.

* * *

You guys asked for this and I answered. However I just had to give a chapter where Izuku has a day off from cheering heroes on and the heroes notice this and start to panic. Notice I introduced two characters lol. Hope you like this chapter. Comment, like, follow and until next time.


	3. PT jobs and wrecked Scooters

"That was wicked Sun Eater!" Izuku couldn't help but cheer for the sidekick as he manifested one of his arms into a tentacle capturing a villain and swinging it around to take down several others.

Tamaki turned red face at the excited voice that had called out to him. He had only heard rumors about the fanboy who appeared at hero fights, and from what he had gathered he shouted compliments to the heroes, but never to specific ones. His compliments were meant for all the heroes there it seemed.

"Fat Gum, he called out to me, what do I do? The scootering hero fanboy noticed me." Sun Eater mumbled hiding beneath his cloak.

"I'll tell you what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna brag to everyone my intern got a shout out by the fanboy." Fatgum grinned, looking at the direction where a green haired boy was riding away on his All Might bike in all its glory.

"Huh, no scooter today, weird." Fat Gum mumbled.

Little did he know there was a reason for said scooter to be missing.

* * *

**At U.A**

"BANG!"

"Look, I like Sun Eater, I do, but you're telling me a sidekick gets acknowledged by the scootering hero fanboy before I do! It doesn't make any sense!" Miruko yells.

"Oh gosh Tamaki, you sure are lucky!" Nejire squealed.

"Indeed, Tamaki. One can only hope the fanboy calls out their name while cheering for them." Mirio sighs.

"Isn't it a little weird that we heroes, are feeling dejected that a random civilian isn't complimenting us?" Hawks asked. "I mean come on, we're some of the top pro heroes."

"He's never complimented you has he?" Nighteye asked.

"….no, he hasn't." Hawks mumbled.

"Thought so. Well once he does, you'll understand why it's such a big deal when he does." Nighteye explains.

* * *

"And here are your drinks, please enjoy your meal!" Izuku smiled, causing the girl and her friends eating to blush a deep scarlet.

"Wow Midoriya-kun, such a lady's man." Yuto joked, once Izuku walked back up to the counter at the restaurant he worked at. Unfortunately, while Izuku wasn't looking Bakugou and his lackeys stole his All Might scooter, and he has yet to find it.

Furious, Izuku knew even if he did report this no one would believe the quirkless loser and decided it would just be easier to get a job and replace it himself. He still felt guilty about lying to his mom about how he lost his gift from her. Izuku had rode his All Might bike around for a few fights but ultimately ended up with a broken chain and popped tire, so now he had an even bigger repair bill to pay.

Leading us to why he was currently serving food at a restaurant. The owner was more than willing to hire him seeing as he needed the help. It also helped that he attracted in so many customers much to the amusement of the other servers.

"H-hi Izuku-kun." A brunette girl stuttered.

"Hina-chan! I haven't seen you in a while, the usual?" Izuku greeted with a brilliant smile much to the girl's embarrassment.

"Yes please. Sorry for not coming around lately, exams have started at Seiai, so I've been busy studying." Hina mumbled.

"I understand completely. You need to give it your all if you're gonna be a great hero, right?" Izuku smiled, unaware of the growing blush on the girl's face.

"Ye-yeah, right." The girl said brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"And of course, our little Izuku-kun will be cheering you on the whole way." Yuto jokingly said as he passed by the teens table to serve his customers.

The older man not hiding his laughter at the girls reddening blush at his words.

"Re-really?" she asked, looking back at Izuku hoping those words were true.

"Of course, I will! I'll be up front and center for your debut, I promise.", Izuku said with a wide smile on his face, throwing his signature thumbs up to the girl before walking off with her order. Not at all noticing the way he was making the girl look at his retreating figure dreamily, her friends laughing at the smitten girl.

Several servers slapped their faces at the oblivious green beans' actions before continuing their way. Even the owner of said restaurant couldn't help but laugh at his worker's daftness.

"Izuku, do you really not notice how many girls come in here asking to be served by you, just so they can talk to you? Throw them a bone and give them your number already." Yuto sweat dropped.

Izuku stared at his friend/coworker like he was crazy. "What? No, they just like the food here, and you guys are usually busy while I'm free. Hina, Akari, Himari, Yuu and the other girls are just frequent visitors."

"You're a daft bastard." Yuto said.

"Midoriya, my son. You are on a fucking first name basis with several hot girls, one of whom is also a hero in training. "Haruto pointed out.

"And?" Izuku asked confused.

"Oh, my lord." A customer whispered.

"And they are hitting on you Izuku, plain and simple." Yuto deadpanned.

Izuku shook his head laughing at his friends' words, before going to get his customers order. "Pfft Hina and the others interested in me? As if." Izuku chuckled.

"I'm interested in him." Hina deadpanned, her friend unable to hold back her laughter at the pining girl's expression.

* * *

At another hero gathering

"Any sign of scootering fanboy?" Snipe asked.

"No, last I heard he was at Fat Gum's fight, but he was on a bike, so I guess he's no longer on a scooter." Midnight said.

"Guess makes sense, a bike is faster." Aizawa said.

BAM!

Before either hero could react, All Might was rushing in with a broken scooter concern written all over his face.

"Something happened to scootering fanboy, I found this in a ditch wrecked. Put out an alert, a search party something!" All Might yelled.

"What, how, when, where ?!" Present Mic yelled, appearing out of nowhere.

"Scooter, patrol, today, forest!" All Might answered.

"Calm down everyone! We can't over react right now. We have an emergency on our hands. We need to figure out if our scootering fanboy is alright and who the fuck messed with him." Best Jeanist yelled, shocking everyone with his cursing.

"Very well. After examining the scooter I've noticed numerous scorch marks and scrapes. This indicates we are dealing with numerous people with either have a fire quirk, or explosion quirk and as for the second person I would suspect some type of knife quirk perhaps?" Nezu said.

"The scooter was in a ditch by Musutafu, so we search for people with those types of quirks and see who comes up, then we interrogate them, yeah?" Present Mic said hopeful.

"Are you crazy do you know how many- "

"Hey guys look the bottom of the scooter says right here if lost please return to Izuku M-, Japan." Hawks cursed under his breath at the sight of the owners name and address partially scratched off.

"Damn the rest of his name is missing as well as the address." Edgeshot sighed.

"Not a problem we can just search the database for an Izuku M. who lives in Japan."

"Izuku." Aizawa said, as if testing the name.

"We have a first name." Midnight mumbled.

"WE HAVE A FIRST NAME!" Present Mic yelled.

"TO IZUKU THE SCOOTERING FANBOY!" everyone yelled.

Now their next objective was to find out who Izuku was and meet their number one fan.

* * *

"And here is your paycheck Izuku. Hopefully with this as well as all those tips you received from your many, many girlfriends you can get another All Might scooter." Haruto joked.

"Wh-what, they aren't, they aren't my girlfriends, they're just friends!" Izuku stuttered, trying to hide the many numbers he had received today.

Haruto stared at Izuku until the boy turned as red as a strawberry. "I never asked for this!" Izuku yelled running out of the restaurant.

"Think I messed with him too much?"

"Nah, just enough." Kiro laughed.

* * *

**Authors note: I know I should be updating my other story but this one is just too much fun. For everyone asking I know you'll hate me for this buuuuut Izuku won't be getting OFA I like it better Izuku a quirkless fanboy who follows heroes cheering them on while working a normal job. **

**Second No romance but plenty of people pining after the green bean. This mean**** there prolly won't be any ships I just want to have the fact that Izuku's sweet nature attracts everyone to his corner. Also the next chapter we see a certain number two hero, oooh.**

**like comment follow and if you want to donate to my kofi- username in my profile.**


	4. Not cool Endeavor!

~~New scooter, skating on my scooter, can't stop me cause I'm skating on my scooter, oh look there's a villain fight! ~~

Izuku happily scootered his way to where he saw the number two hero fighting a villain with some sort of magnetizing quirk. It looked as if the villain was using any metal object in the vicinity and was tossing it at the hero.

_All things considered, Izuku thought, the villain has a pretty strong quirk that would've been great for hero work._

Unfortunately, even with their quirk, the villain was no match for Endeavor. Every object tossed by the villain was quickly melted by the number two hero with his Hell flames.

To most civilians and even those being rescued, Endeavor was doing a service to them, saving them from a dangerous villain, even the police were thanking Endeavor for his hard work. However, to Izuku the top hero was just needlessly destroying public property. Everywhere he looked cars, lamp posts, benches and buses were melted to the ground. Izuku couldn't help feeling disappointed at what he was witnessing. This was not how a hero should act, and he made sure Endeavor knew.

"Not Cool!" he yelled, deciding he had enough of this fight he began to scooter away. Izuku was halfway gone when he quickly stopped, eyes widening at the hero's taking care of the small rogue fires surrounding the area.

"Yeah! Nice One, Water Hose Duo!" Izuku yelled. Despite enjoying seeing his favorite hero duo he no longer felt like watching the disappointing fight happening behind him.

* * *

"We've made it honey." Takashi said, smiling while putting out one of Endeavors fires.

"I can't wait till we get home to tell Kota!" Akane shouted back while trying to put out an especially angry fire.

* * *

Both hero and villain paused in their fighting, those dorky fanboys words somehow affected Endeavor more than he thought they would. Endeavor had heard all throughout the hero community about the nerdy superhero fanboy who went around complimenting hero's during their fights, and he had thought, he being the number two hero would get his compliment soon enough. How wrong that turned out to be. Now as he stares aimlessly at where the young boy once was, he can't help but feel off about not being complimented and instead scolded.

Instead of prolonging the fight Endeavor made quick work of the villain going home and storming to his room. The Todoroki children were very confused that night at their father's behavior.

* * *

Izuku was scootering his way to work when an officer had stopped him asking for directions. Kind citizen he was had willingly given the correct directions while also, for some reason, followed the man without question into a dark alley.

"Whoa! How did you do that?!"

Toga paused in her movement, to stare at the messy haired boy in front of her. She was baffled by his question to say the least. Most of the time when people saw her transform back to her regular self, they instantly screamed villain, but instead he asks how she did it. Now Toga couldn't help but be intrigued by the nerdy looking boy.

Izuku looked starry eyed at the girl holding a very sharp knife to his neck in an alley, currently naked. For some reason his brain wasn't processing the naked part and was only focusing on the part where she transformed from a cop leading him into a dark alley, asking for directions to a teenage girl about to slice his throat open.

"Uh…my quirk?" Toga answered, hesitantly.

"Whoa! So, you have like a transformation quirk, right? Those are rare. Are you gonna try to be a hero? You'd be perfect for reconnaissance work. Anyway, how does your quirk work? Do you have to copy the person's DNA, or can you like glance at them and then transform?" Izuku said. "I'm Izuku by the way, but everyone calls me Deku!"

"I'm Toga… and it's blood. That's how I transform into other people." By now Toga was transfixed by the green haired boy. He didn't seem at all scared by the fact she just transformed from a cop to a girl, had a knife at his neck, nor was he weirded out by the fact she was naked.

"Soo cool!" Izuku was practically vibrating in excitement at finding out about a new quirk. Forget about possibly being on deaths door, a girl telling him about a cool quirk that transforms her into other people, he's practically got boner.

"I like you Deku-kun, and since I like you, I'm not gonna kill you!" Toga smiled, her incisors showing.

"Oh, wow thank you! That would've been horrible since I have a shift to cover at my job and you were gonna kill me?" It took a moment but once it finally processed his position all blood drained from Izuku's face.

"Don't look so glum Deku-kun, I already said I'm not gonna kill you, but I will take some of your blood as thanks!" Toga giggled, sinking her teeth into the boys' neck.

Now while Izuku did work out, he was still a little weak noodle compared to Toga and no matter how hard he tried to push the blood sucking girl off him she only held on tighter.

"Stahp it!'

"Hmmm and done! Wanna see something cool Deku-kun?" Toga said, not at all phased by the blood dripping down her face.

"Shurs." Izuku said, trying his best not to pass out from his blood loss.

Right before Izuku's eyes was another him, the sole difference between him and his doppelganger was the blood thirsty look in their eyes. If Izuku wasn't so sleepy he would be geeking out for sure.

"Heh, nice one!" Izuku said before passing out, in a pile of garbage bags.

"Thanks, Deku-kun." Toga-Deku giggled, running off.

* * *

A while later after finally waking up thanks Izuku was finally on his way to work. The entire walk home he couldn't stop rubbing his neck, nervous about the mark it might leave.

"Holy crap…I think I got my first hickey!" Izuku squealed.

**At work**

"Izuku Midoriya, is that a hickey?" Yuto gasped, scandalized their cinnamon roll would show up to work in such a state. "Our cinnamon roll has been corrupted, everyone!"

"Wh-what? No! I mean I don't think it counts as a hickey. I got attacked by a girl with a weird transformation quirk today."

"Izuku…I can't believe you would use getting attacked as an excuse to hide the fact you got a girlfriend." Haruto tsked. "Do you know how many customers I'm gonna lose because of this."

"But it's the truth! The girls name was Toga and she transformed from a cop asking directions to a naked girl with a knife!" Izuku protested.

"You saw a girl naked before you two were married. Izuku Midoriya go find that girl right now and get her hand in marriage. You spoiled her for anyone else!" Toka frowned.

"She tried to kill me!"

"She gave you a love bite Midoriya."

"She had a knife to my neck!"

"So, she's a little forward, what girl isn't?" Yuto shrugged.

"I'm gonna head home." Izuku mumbled, heading back from whence he came.

* * *

"Woo, you guy sees what happen this evening?" Present Mic whistled.

The abundance of heroes in the conference heroes all shook their heads, confused at what the blonde hero could be talking about.

"Our resident fanboy scolded the number two hero for destroying public property and then before scootering off, cheered on the Water Hose Duo. Apparently, it shocked Endeavor so much he finished the villain off within seconds and left the scene angry."

"Damn, I've never heard the fanboy scolding a hero. That's a first." Midnight chuckled.

"Speaking of, what's the status on Izuku M?" Nighteye questioned.

"There's actually not that many in Japan. In fact, there's one who lives right by U.A." Aizawa grinned.

"Oh, how lucky. Now it won't come as too much of a surprise when a few heroes go to pick up Mr. Midoriya."

"DIBS!" Aizawa, All Might, Nighteye, and just about every other hero in the room yelled.

"Now, now we can settle this in an adult manner. We'll draw straws."

* * *

**Authors note: I was lucky enough to be lent a laptop so I could recover most of my drafts from my old hard drive. That said I still need some time getting a new laptop so I can work on my other works and finish them up. Until then please enjoy the one work I did have finish. **

**OH also I was speaking with someone and they made me rethink Izuku possibly having a romance with Hagakure. It wouldn't be the sole focus but it'd be a certain part that would pop up every now and then. Let me know what all of you think of that possibility. **


	5. OHMYGODITSNIGHTEYEANDERASERHEAD

"Well then, aren't you lucky."

"Indeed, quite a struck of luck." The man smirked.

"Oh, shut it we know you used foresight to see which straw was the longest." Midnight pouted.

The rest of the heroes threw their sticks at the pro who merely smirked at Midnight's accusation, rather than denying it. Nighteye would never admit, but he did in fact use foresight to win. He wanted to meet that fanboy at all costs.

"Now, now, we never said quirk usage wasn't allowed so, Sir won fair and square." Nezu sighed, sad he lost.

"Okay, doesn't explain how Shota won too." All Might grumbled. He really wanted to pick up the kid who basically idolized him.

"Luck." Aizawa said grinning.

"Hold up. Who cares if only Aizawa and Night Eye goes? I mean, we're all gonna be here to meet him when they bring the nerd right?" Miruko says. "If that's the case let those two grab the kid and we'll just wait to meet him." The rabbit hero shrugged. She was still skeptical of how great this kid was since she had yet to be complimented.

"I mean...that's not the worst plan." Midnight agreed.

"And plus, we can make it a party!" Nejire cheered.

"A superhero party for the fanboy!" Mirio added.

Grumbles from many pros who had been complimented by the boy, at first wanted to refuse, but after careful consideration realized throwing a superhero surprise party for the little nerd would probably be just as good a substitution for picking him up.

"Well alright then, it's settled. Eraserhead and Night Eye shall go pick up this Izuku, while the rest of us heroes will start to plan the surprise party for him." Nezu said happily.

"Alright! Break!" All Might yelled.

All around the conference room the heroes stared at eachother before hurrying out to get supplies for the party and their own hero merchandise to surprise Izuku with. They were gonna make this the best party for that nerdy kid who could make even an unknown hero feel like they were the number hero.

* * *

"Whoa! Nice one Kota you finally got it!" Izuku cheered. It only took a few weeks for it to happen again but while at the skatepark Izuku had met with Kota and Fuyumi again. The younger boy was ecstatic to see the green haired boy while Fuyumi was also happy to see the sweet boy.

While Izuku was scootering around Kota had begun waving to the other boy hoping to catch his attention and after waving around frantically, Izuku finally caught sight of the younger boy. After that the rest was history. Bringing them to now, where Izuku was teaching the younger boy how to grind with a scooter.

"Alright! Nice one Kota, you almost got it." Izuku cheered. Despite Kota falling halfway through the trick he couldn't stop the giant smiling appearing on his face as the older boy cheered for him. He didn't even mind the scrape he had earned himself from the fall. Fuyumi on the other hand couldn't help but panic once she saw blood coming from Kota's chin.

"Kota! What did I say about being careful! I knew I shouldn't have let you play with an older kid." She sighed.

"What?! No way Deku's awesome and besides he's way more fun than playing by myself." Kota complained.

Izuku couldn't help but feel bad for injuring Kota. He knew it was his fault the smaller boy had gotten hurt and immediately took responsibility for it.

"I'm so sorry! Please don't make Kota stop hanging out with me just because of this. I promise I won't teach him anymore advance tricks like this, and we'll do smaller tricks." Izuku said bowing.

Fuyumi sweat dropped at the boy in front of her before shaking her head. "I-I'm sorry but I'll have to see. Kota's parents won't be happy he got hurt but I'm sure once we explain what happen they should allow him to come back." She said apologetically.

Turning back to Kota "Besides you're going with them to that surprise party, so you have to look your best."

Kota could only tear up as the older girl began leading him away from the cooler boy who paid attention to him, while his parents were out being heroes.

"Aww man, I hope Kota can continue to play with me." Izuku sighed, checking for the time and almost panicking at the sight of seeing it was almost time for his shift at work.

* * *

"So, after cross referencing all possible locations for this fanboy, we've narrowed it down to this apartment building." Night Eye explained.

"Hmm, well let's get going and see if he's home." Aizawa grinned.

Inko Midoriya had not expected her son home for quite a while given he was out scootering at the skatepark until work. She knew she couldn't stop him from being able to do the only things that made him happy. Especially since it seemed to fill the hole that used to be his hero aspiration.

Inko was pulled out of her thoughts about her son when she heard several knocks on her door. Imagine her surprise when it was not her son standing there but two of his favorite heroes.

"Oh my god. You're Eraserhead and Night Eye." Inko whispered.

The two heroes stared at the woman in shock. While Night Eye was a well-known hero, Eraserhead was nonexistent as a known hero, thanks to his underground reputation. They were about to ask how she knew that when she began speaking.

"Oh my, Izuku is going to be so jealous to know that two of his favorite heroes, aside from All Might that is, were here. Wait, why are two of Izuku's favorite heroes here?" Inko asked finally gaining her bearings. "Oh, excuse my manners, please come in."

The two heroes chuckled at the mother's reaction to them before entering. As they settled down and the Midoriya matriarch made them tea they began explaining what their visit was for.

"Izuku has gained a bit of a reputation amongst us heroes you see." Night Eye chuckled.

Inko couldn't help but face palm, she knew that damn scooter of his would get him into trouble eventually.

"He isn't going to jail is he." She asked worriedly. Her only baby leaving her would most likely, probably, will kill her.

"No, no. Quite the opposite. See, we're not sure how but somehow that boy appears at every one of our fights with that nerdy All Might scooter, or his bike and cheers us on."

"Even us underground heroes aren't excluded form this kids adorable cheering. And to be honest we appreciate it. And so, as a thank you we'd like to meet the kid who makes us heroes wanna be the best that we can be." Aizawa said.

Inko Midoriya couldn't help but feel such pride for her baby who got attention from all these heroes. She knew he was gonna probably gonna faint from happiness.

"Oh, unfortunately Izuku isn't here right now. He's at his part time job, you see. His limited edition All Might bike was recently vandalized, although he tried to tell me it was ruined while watching a villain fight again, I know better. Anyways, he's working some extra shifts so he can fix it. He really loves that bike." She smiled.

"Hmm, might we know the name of the place he's working and perhaps who was kind enough to vandalize it?" Night Eye growled.

Inko looked at the heroes sadly, "There's far too many suspects. Izuku's quirkless you see, so he gets bullied often at his school. He doesn't outright say it, but I know when he comes home bruised and beaten that the kids there are hurting him."

"School name now, Mrs. Midoriya." Aizawa growled.

"And workplace." Night Eye reminded.

"Err, Aldera middle school, and Haruto's ramen house."

"Nezu, I'm gonna need you to look into all the teachers at Aldera middle school, as well as quirkless bullying." Aizawa ordered, before getting up to leave. Night Eye noticing the cue, bowed to the woman smiling gently at her. "Thank you for the tea, and please know that everything, and we mean everything we'll be taken care of from here on."

Inko smiled teary eyed as she watched the heroes leave. She couldn't believe her son was finally going to get help. No matter how much she tried talking to the school about her son they just shrugged it off. Finally, something would get done.

* * *

Nezu was surprised at how quick he was able to find reports of bullying from Aldera that were buried deep within their archives. It seemed that someone wanted them to be hidden away for no one to be found, little did they know Nezu was not one to leave no stone unturned. Oh, how fun it would be destroying this school.

Aldera Middle School

"Good Evening Principal Sakamoto. I've heard quite a few things regarding your tolerance for bullying." Nezu smirked, while atop Detective Tsukauchi shoulder.

The vice principal of Aldera couldn't help but smirk at her colleague sweating bullets. Finally, he was getting what he deserved for allowing those spoiled little brats to bully those poor quirkless students. Despite how many times she wanted to report them, she was always threatened to be fire if she did. Always told the same thing, those little bastards had a bright future of being heroes ahead of them. Ha, well guess what those kids were never gonna be heroes now, not once she revealed the names of all those bullies.

* * *

Meanwhile at Haruto's Ramen Shop

"He-he-hello Izu-I mean Midoriya-san."

"Aww, Akame. What did I say about addressing me so formerly? We're friends, aren't we? Call me Izuku, or Deku if that's too much." Izuku said smiling.

The girl blushed a dark red at the boy who shot her a dazzling smile. She couldn't help but stare at her bowl of egg soup hoping he would think it was the steam causing her face to be so red.

"Ok, Izuku."

"Ca-can I call you Izuku?" another girl asked shyly.

"Of course, you can!" Izuku said happily. "You come by so often I feel like we're such good friends it's only fair Suzuki-chan."

The girl blushed brightly, shoveling her food into her mouth with a bright smile. She couldn't help but enjoy the fact she could call her crush by his first name.

One by one each girl Izuku was serving requested the same thing of him, to call him by his first name. It was such a small request he couldn't help but oblige. Especially since they were such frequent visitors and he knew all about the girls.

* * *

"Oh my god, this boy." Yuto groaned.

"He-he's a babe magnet, but like he doesn't even know it." Haruto, the shop owner said surprised.

"What in the fuck, who is giving him all tables with girls?!" Toka asked, trying to figure out which of them was assigning the tables to the teen boy.

"I-I don't know, I thought you were?" Yuto snorted.

"This kid." Yuto sighed, jealous of all the tips the girls were leaving behind for the oblivious boy. As well as a few girls who were brave enough to leave their number.

"Look guys! Some of the girls left their numbers so we could chat. I've never had so many friends' numbers in my phone before!"

The other restaurant workers couldn't help but groan.

* * *

"Hi, we'd like a table for two" Nighteye requested, Eraserhead followed close behind.

"Sure thing, here are your menus and your server will be right out", Toka said slightly nervous at the sight of a popular hero in their restaurant.

"Actually, we were wondering if we could get served by Izuku." Night Eye asked.

"Oh Izuku? He's actually supposed to be off in a few minutes, but I can check if he wouldn't mind staying over a bit." Toka said.

"I-I'll do It. I'll serve them. I'll even do it for free!" Izuku yelled, rushing into the dining room with his uniform shirt half on, half off, breathing heavily.

"Where are they? Where's Sir and Eraserhead?!" Izuku asked.

"Who's Eraserhead?" Yuto asked.

"Is that the hobo looking guy?" Toka asked.

"Yes." Aizawa grunted.

"How-how may I help you guys?!" Izuku asked grinning at his idols.

"Hello Izuku, how are you?" Night Eye questioned.

"I-I'm good. Thank you, Sir!" Izuku bowed. "How are you and Eraserhead?!"

"We're just fine thank you." He chuckled. "You are quite the difficult child to find you know."

"I don't think I've ever met a person that was harder to track down than you." Aizawa grinned.

Izuku began to bow, "I apologize for that. Had I known you were looking for me I would've let my self been found or I mean I would've looked for you I guess?" Izuku said a bit confused as to why they were even looking for him.

"Relax kid. You're not in any trouble. Here how bout you serve us then we talk."

"I can do that!"

A while later once the heroes were served and Izuku was settled in between Eraserhead and Sir they finally began conversing.

* * *

To say Izuku was having a mild panic attack would be putting how he was currently feeling lightly. To of his favorite heroes were having lunch with him and inviting him to their hero agencies for a tour. Life couldn't get any better.

Little did the nerd fanboy know that his life would only be getting better.

* * *

**Authors Note**

**And so Izuku has met two of his favorite heroes. Nezu is basically destroying Aldera, Bakugou is most likely gonna get in trouble and the heroes are throwing a surprise party for Izuku lmaooo. So until next time. Leave a like favorite comment and if you'd like hit me up on ko-fi in these dire times. Oh and that Kota fuyumi part is actually important too.**


	6. I'd let Mirko kick me in the face anyday

"I must say, that was delicious ramen, Izuku." Nighteye grinned.

"Hmm, not bad at all fanboy." Aizawa seconded.

Izuku blushed at the praise. "Thank you! Thank you so much, but it's Yuto's cooking you should praise!" he said while bowing.

The two heroes chuckled at the nerdy kid before doing as he said and thanking Yuto for his cooking.

"We must be on our way we have some important business that must be handled, but Izuku please continue to support us." Nighteye said smiling.

Izuku's eyes brightened at the heroes request, "Of course Nighteye! I'll support all of you!"

Aizawa smirked at the younger kid, ruffling his hair. "Remember what we said alright."

Izuku nodded again, "Of course, I just have to tell my mom, but I'll clear my weekend as soon as I get home too!"

The two heroes chuckled before going on their way. What an interesting kid, they thought. Worth the trouble put into finding him.

"See you soon fanboy." Aizawa called out.

After the two heroes left, Izuku fell to his knees, Toka barely catching him in time so he didn't face plant.

"Izuku! Are you alright?" Toka asked.

"Nighteye, and Eraserhead…know my name. And just invited me to tour their agencies." Izuku whispered before passing out.

Toka rolled her eyes a small smile gracing her lips before dropping the teen. "Yuto take Izuku to the back so he can rest from the excitement from today's lunch. Swear this kid is full of surprises." She chuckled.

* * *

"Tell us tell us! What was the fanboy like!" Present mic squealed.

"He's as adorable off the scooter as he is on." Aizawa said straight faced.

Every hero in the conference room couldn't help but lose their shit at the thought of an adorable teen even getting to their stoic hardheaded Eraserhead.

"Indeed, he is also quite brilliant, having come up with many ideas to combat my quirks' weaknesses." Nighteye said, impressed.

"Oh?" Nezu said giddy at the thought of another person having such a strategic mind. "Well now I can't wait to meet this child."

"Good we invited him to tour our agencies this weekend, but he'll actually be coming to his surprise party. We wanted to bring him today but he apparently scheduled study groups with a few girls he met at the ramen shop he works at." Aizawa said.

"Study groups?" Midnight repeated skeptical.

Aizawa sighed, "Well, actually from what the owner of the shop revealed to Nighteye and I before we left, they're most definitely study dates, Izuku's just really dense and hasn't figured out he has several dates scheduled in one day."

Everyone hero was quiet for some time, eventually the ever-stoic Edge shot let out a snicker, then Mirko began to laugh, and eventually every hero in the conference room burst out laughing at their little fanboy being so oblivious. They couldn't wait to meet the little nerd.

* * *

"Oh, that reminds me, Nezu did you get that done?" Aizawa said, no longer laughing.

"Ah, but of course Shota, soon everyone will know of the horrors that place has done." Nezu cackled.

Line break

Later that evening

"This just in Aldera Junior High has been ordered to temporary close for the remainder of its school year. Sources say the abrupt closure is due to bullying amongst quirkless students, which until now was being ignored. From what we can tell the principal of Aldera was in fact aware of this. It will be reopening once investigation of all its faculty is done."

Many watching the breaking news report were either uncaring of the fact it was quirkless being bullied, some disgusted by the fact adults were letting children be hurt. There were those who were scared shitless because they were part of the faculty who stood by as their quirkless students, namely Izuku, were bullied relentlessly by everyone in that school. Their career as a teacher was finished, and if the few coworkers being led to police cruisers in cuffs were any indication, then they were not getting off lightly.

* * *

For many parents the only thing they were worried about was how this would affect their children chances of getting into hero schools. Their child was an angel who would never bully a defenseless disabled kid. They had nothing to worry about.

They had a lot to worry about.

The vice principal of Aldera, now the principal, sat by in her recliner sipping sake, the sight of the principal in handcuffs, as well as a few teachers who she had named as enablers to the bullying, was long overdue in her opinion. And, very satisfying to watch.

* * *

Bakugou growled at his tv. Once he saw what was happening to his crappy ass school, he just knew that shitty Deku was at the middle of it all. Of course, there was no way any of the bullying could be pinned onto him since no one was stupid enough to snitch, so he wasn't really worried about being punished but still this was a setback to having a cool origin story. Whatever his hero career was still secured, he could care less about what happened to his school now.

"Heh, dumb Deku thinks he could get one over on me. He needs to think again."

**Late at night in the Midoriya household**

Inko had just received a call from a certain underground hero regarding an update on Izuku's school situation. She practically broke into tears at finding out they had work so efficiently to close the school down and get everyone who had hurt her little cinnamon bun arrested, and or banned from applying to any hero schools.

"Thank you so much. No..no one's ever gone this far for my son and yet here are all these heroes reaching out to help him. I don't know how to thank you."

Aizawa was silent for a moment before speaking to the mother of his now favorite little fanboy. "Please...just allow Izuku to continue to cheer for our fights and we'll call it even." Aizawa said.

Inko was speechless, before she voiced her agreement. "Err, yes of course. I mean I couldn't stop Izuku even if I tried though."

"Also don't worry about finding a replacement school for Izuku, we've already registered him into Soumei he starts tomorrow."

Inko's jaw dropped at the school's name mentioned. "Eraserhead, th-that school is so expensive, we could never afford that!"

"Hmm, don't worry you're not paying for it. We've gotten…a few sponsors" Aizawa chuckled, thinking of all the heroes who chipped in for the little nerdy fanboy once they found out what was happening to him.

This time Inko didn't even try to hide the fact she was crying. All the support she was receiving from these random heroes for her son who endured so much throughout his life was a godsend. She couldn't wait to tell Izuku the good news.

"Thank you so much."

"Of course, oh but we do have one condition."

Inko froze at the hero's words, weary at what exactly she and Izuku had to offer Eraserhead.

"Err, and that is?"

"Please make sure Izuku is free this weekend with no interruptions. I and a few others will be taking him for the day…with your permission of course."

"…I'll clear his schedule right away." Inko said.

"Excellent. Soumei already knows about Izuku's transfer so they'll have everything ready for him, and a uniform has already been sent to your home, have a good day."

"Well…thank you again."

After finishing their conversation Inko sat down to take in everything that had just happened. Not only did Izuku's school that was practically allowing him to get abused get shut down, but he was going to go to one of the most elite middle schools in all of Japan, free of charge. Oh, and he'll be joining some heroes this weekend for an event.

_The impact you have on people, Izuku, _Inko giggled.

* * *

"And finally, the last letter we will be sending out to explain they will never be able to apply to any hero schools is to one Bakugou Katsuki, Izuku Midoriya's biggest bully." Nezu said.

"Don't forget he is banned from applying for a quirk usage license until he has been deemed fit to use his quirk in public by a psychiatrist and will be serving community service as punishment for his bullying." Sir scowled.

"Damn kid's lucky he's still minor or I'd have him arrested." Eraserhead said.

* * *

**The following day**

Inko stopped in the middle of cleaning when the sudden feeling that she had forgotten to tell Izuku some big news that morning had randomly appeared in her head. After a few seconds of not remembering what that news was she shook the feeling away and went back to cleaning. It wasn't until she received a call from Izuku's new school that he hadn't appeared for his orientation that she finally realized what exactly was bugging her all day.

"I FORGOT TO TELL IZUKU HIS SCHOOL CLOSED!"

Izuku was happily riding his new Eraserhead scooter to school after being sent off by his mom when he saw police tape surrounding it, a huge sign on the fence announcing its closure. Izuku stared at the sight before him confused, he wasn't sure how this could have happened but only had one question he wanted answered.

"Does this mean I don't have cleaning duties today?"

Shrugging off the fact his school closed, honestly it should've closed sooner, Izuku went off into the city in search of villain fights. With this newfound free time Izuku couldn't wait to see what type of stuff went on while he was in school.

* * *

"What do you mean Izuku never showed up for school?!" Present Mic yelled.

"Exactly what I said. How the hell that kid didn't get the news that his school closed is beyond me, it was on every tv channel last night. I even called his mom to let her know so she could tell Izuku, so not exactly sure what the hell happened." Eraserhead sighed.

**Flashback**

"Lock on with these sparkling gazes!

"They've come to lend their paws and save – Wait that's not how it goes" Izuku mumbled. He quickly rewound the video of the wild wild pussycats making their entrance onto a villain fight in order to study their saying.

After two more watches Izuku shook his fist with a bright smile on his face, confident he finally had a hold on what exactly to say.

"Alright! Lock on with these sparkling gazes!"

"They've come to lend a paw and help!"

"Coming out of nowhere...Stingly cute and catlike! Wild Wild Pussycats!"

Finishing with a strong pose Izuku stared at the video playing, excitement running through his veins when he saw that he had matched it exactly to the Pussycats.

"It's like I'm part of the Wild Wild Pussycats!" Izuku squealed.

Inko stared at her adorable son dressed as a Wild Wild Pussycat. Unable to hold back from recording, she had completely forgotten what exactly she had come to his room for in the first place and continued to record him follow the rescue teams' movements.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Bakugou household**

"DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKUUUUUUUUUUUUU! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Bakugou seethed. He had just received the letter announcing his inability to apply to any hero schools ever, let alone apply for a quirk usage license until he received help for his bullying. His level of pissed off was through the roof. It was to the point Bakugou wanted to actively look for Deku and explode him where he stood.

* * *

Izuku was in the middle of cheering on Mirko when he felt a chill go down his spine. Looking around slightly worried of perhaps a sneak attack from a villain, Izuku shook the feeling away before watching the rabbit hero dropkick another villain into the ground. After scootering around aimlessly in search of a villain fight, Izuku had finally chanced upon who he thought was one of the most attractive heroes.

"I'd let Mirko kick me in the face any day." Izuku said happily.

Those surrounding Izuku looked at the teen before all thinking the same thing, "_Same!"_

Izuku then went back to staring starry eyed at Mirko hopping from building to building dodging the villain's projectiles and finally slamming her strong legs onto their face, knocking them out. It was in a word, epic.

"NICE ONE MIRKO!"

Mirko froze mid kick, her ears popping up at the sound of a kid cheering her on. No, not just any kid, there was plenty of people cheering for her she knew, but this one was special. She turned around to see bushy green hair, an adorable freckled face and what looked like a foam finger with her face on it. Despite her bad ass persona, even Mirko couldn't help but melt at the sight of such an adorable scene.

Her face brightened even more when she saw him on his signature scooter. It was a dream come true one could say.

* * *

Civilians POV

"Hey uh kid? Where'd you get that foam finger?" a random crowd member asked, looking around for a vendor selling said item.

Izuku looked at his hand, shaking his head. "I didn't buy it; I just always carry merch for random heroes that way I'm prepared to cheer them on in case I see them."

The crowd member looked at the boy incredulous. "Seriously?"

"Yup, see I got a best Jeanist turtleneck, Edgeshot t-shirt, Hawks #1 sunglasses, Midnight fanboy flag, and-

"I get it you got a lot of shit..." the civilian mumbled walking off.

Izuku looked at the person walking away shrugging. Deciding he was here long enough he pulled out his scooter and went to find another fight to cheer for.

* * *

Villains POV

"Hey, can we get on with the fight? I know you're gonna defeat me and just toss me in jail, but it's kinda rude to stop mid kick ya know?"

Mirko turned around glaring at the villain, angry that he would disturb her while she was taking mental pictures of the nerdy fanboy cheering for her.

"Oh, you want me to finish this. Alright then." Mirko grinned.

It was then the villain realized how fucked he was.

"Wait, no, I'm sorry can we just maybe cuff me! I surrender!"

Two minutes later

"Uh Mirko…I think the guys dead?" A feline looking officer said.

"Nah, he's still breathing, see." Mirko said pointing at the man's shallow breathing.

"Oh. Okay. TAKE HIM AWAY BOYS! Thanks again Mirko."

Mirko said nothing, waving the officer off. She still couldn't help but smile every time she thought about the hero fanboy complimenting her. She now knew why everyone was so in love with him.

* * *

**Authors Note**

**For all y'all who kept asking for an update. I rushed this out so hopefully you like it. The party will be in the next chapter and also more shenanigans with the heroes and Izuku. Also this'll be kinda just going off what I can imagine up and if everyone still likes where i'm going with it.**

**Well, please remember to comment, follow, fav and if you want donate to my ko-fi.**

**Oh and tell me what you think of the title lmao**


End file.
